


Four Lovers

by ApolloAttraction



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloAttraction/pseuds/ApolloAttraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw http://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush 's 10 Sentence Memes and thought they were super cute, so I decided to make my own. </p><p>And then I made one for each of the 4 Tommy Pairings I write for.</p><p>10 Genres, 1 sentence each: Here we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tommy/Kate

**Angst** When Kate tells Tommy about her sexual assault and all he can do is grab her hand and hold it tightly, she knows he has a Story, too.

 

**AU** Kate usually doesn't mind that the barista never spells her name right (come on, it's 4 letters), but when she comes in after the most stressful night out ever and he writes 'party princess' on it, she's ready to throw down. 

 

**Crack** Switching bodies with a team mate offers an infinite list of possibilities and wish-fulfillment, such as Kate's desire to run to anywhere she pleases and Tommy's desire to...touch Kate's boobs.

 

**Future fic** When the Ultrasound tech says “Daddy might want to sit down for this-” Kate gets the widest grin and Tommy curses himself for ever thinking one bassinet would be enough.

 

**First Time** It's not like either of them are virgins, but it definitely feels like it with all the nervous smiles and fumbling hands and what-if-this-changes-things thoughts in the back of their heads.

 

**Fluff** Tommy is always the picture of perfect health, so when he catches some weird bug, Kate can't wait to baby (read: torment) him like he always does her when she's sick.

 

**Humor** The team has a no-questions-asked policy that can be invoked at any time, but when Kate's hanging from a window of Avengers Tower with nothing but a sheet on and a pineapple in her free hand, of  _ course _ he's going to ask.

 

**Hurt/Comfort** The Kaplans call Kate first because they know Tommy will go to her as soon as he finds out that Billy's gone.

 

**Smut** When Kate asks if the rumors are true, she doesn't expect Tommy to pull her close and show her that  _ yes, they are _ , but she doesn't mind at all once he's vibrating against her in  _ all _ the right places.

  
  


**UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)** The dress is purple, tight, and so short that Tommy has to look away whenever she moves because he's sure he'd catch a glimpse of  _ something  _ and his mind is already making it hard enough to remember that  _ they're just friends _ and she's made it clear she wants it to  _ stay  _ that way.


	2. Tommy/Billy

** Angst  ** Tommy has always worried that one day Billy's depression will come back so strongly that he won't be able to pull him back from the proverbial edge, but he's not at all prepared when it actually happens.

 

**AU** Billy, the nerd boy regular from the comic shop across from Tommy's work keeps singing Marvel and DC's praises like Tommy has never read any of the tripe they produce, but he  _ has _ read them and he's about to tell Billy why  _ Dark Horse Comics _ are  _ so _ much better.

 

**Crack** No one tells Tommy that Billy has a penchant for wandering off when drunk until after he's volunteered to drive him home, and they also failed to mention that he also  _ hexed _ things while he was at it.

 

**Future fic** They twine their fingers together as they stare at Kate with the sweetest smiles and ask, finally, if she will be their surrogate.

 

**First Time** Tommy is anxious and vibrating slightly as Billy kneels in front of him and reaches for the button on his pants and pops it open.

 

**Fluff** Explaining their relationship to everyone is painful and exhausting until they get to Wanda and she just smiles and nods because  _ she knows what it's like _ .

 

**Humor** Billy said 'don't eat this' like Tommy didn't know better than to try strange-looking, gelatinous substances sitting in the back of the fridge, so Tommy took it as a challenge and the whole thing.

 

**Hurt/Comfort** Tommy's on the terrace with his arms wrapped around himself and tears in his eyes until Billy finds him and leads him back to bed, where they cuddle until Tommy can sleep again.

 

**Smut** Billy's face is almost as red as the ribbon tied around his dick and Tommy can't help but wonder if  _ this _ birthday present is for himself, Billy, or the both of them.

  
  


**UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)** Teddy and Billy are standing in the kitchen with tongues halfway down each other's throats and hands in places they shouldn't be, and- before he tells them to get a room- Tommy wishes he could be in Teddy's place.


	3. Tommy/Loki

**Angst** Tommy had thought all the gauntlets, bracelets, gloves, and long-sleeve shirts were just some weird fashion quirk, so when Loki pulls his sleeves up and shows him the scars, he isn't prepared enough to say anything.

 

**AU** Obviously this group Billy took him to is full of brainwashed slavophiles because Tommy  _ cannot _ be descended from Vor (he hasn't made one wise decision in his life), but that french guy over there proclaiming to be Loki's descendant is pretty hot, so he'll stick around.

 

**Crack** Loki uses her magic to give Tommy the symptoms of menstruation because if he's going to make fun of  _ girls on their periods _ he should at least  _ experience _ it.

 

**Future fic** When their anniversary dinner is nearing it's end, Tommy orders them cake for desert and Loki calls for one more glass of wine; the waiters laugh when they notice each other's rings and scream “But I was going to propose tonight!”

 

**First Time** When Loki asks 'What form do you want me in?' and Tommy says 'All of them' he doesn't expect it to be taken so literally.

 

**Fluff** Laying in bed and cuddling with a speedster can be so difficult, but it's also  _ so _ worth it when Loki can get him to stay still and just be loved on.

 

**Humor** They were supposed to be buying something for Kate's birthday, but wound up having a private fashion show of the world's ugliest femme clothes.

 

**Hurt/Comfort** Loki won't say why, but he comes back from talking to Freya one day and falls apart in the middle of the living room, so Tommy tries his best to put back all the pieces.

 

**Smut** Loki is  _ indeed _ the god of certain sexual acts and Tommy wants to do  _ all _ of them.

  
  


**UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)** Loki prayed to all the Gods he knew, both friend and foe, that he would make it through _ this _ friendly outting without a hard-on, but the smirk on Tommy's lips and the popsicle in his hand made Loki think that no one was listening.


	4. Tommy/David

**Angst** David gets his powers back before the relationship has a chance to blossom and when he finds out  _ everything  _ about Tommy, the speedster disappears out of fear of rejection.

 

**Au** Tommy gets paired up for a school project with the future valedictorian, but what he thinks is going to be an easy A is actually a huge pain in the ass because David's not going to do  _ all _ the work and only  _ one  _ of them can afford to take a hit to their GPA if it isn't completed.

 

**Crack** David figured Tommy would explain why there was banana with a condom on the night stand, the ceiling fan is now a floor fan, and where this crying baby came from, but Tommy is  _ no where in site and not answering his texts. _

 

**Future Fic** When Tommy and David decide to take care of Billy's children for a week, they wonder if they should look into getting children of their own.

 

**First Time** They laugh and make snarky jokes as they stumble into Tommy's little apartment and remember that there isn't a bed so  _ let's just do it against the wall _ , and they ignore the neighbors yells because they  _ aren't louder than Tommy is. _

 

**Fluff** David tells Tommy that he's barely ever left the United States, So Tommy takes it upon himself to show him (quite literally) a whole new world.

 

**Humor** Tommy and David have to share a cubicle at the most boring, soul-sucking job imaginable and shenanigans ensue.

 

**Hurt/Comfort** When the Avengers Arena comes to light, the media starts showing clip after clip of the Xavier bus that the Purifiers blew up and David starts to break down until Tommy helps him through it.

 

**Smut** They're all teeth, tongues, and hands but it feels like too much to stop and slow down because they've waited  _ so long  _ and neither of them are exactly patient.

 

**UST** David is usually so stiff and pretentious that Tommy has to literally do a double-take when he sees the genius bending over his car in a tight white tank top and the worlds sexiest grin; he wishes they weren't only noodles-and-coffee friends. 


End file.
